The engagmet
by littleh121
Summary: Alex Hall engage to Mark Colin and there is a lot of celbrating to do But their engagment is a fake on becouse they wanted to make sure Romeo Colin asked H Newt to marry him in front of her adptive family and their friends
1. Alex Hall's news

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacey charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK

Cagney and Lacey living the UK.

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story and the surprise visitor comes to the recue story booking a well deserved holiday and The Well deserved holiday.

**I am writing this story solely without any help**

**Title The engagement.**

** Monday the 2****ND**** of November 2011.**

**Alex has some news to share with his best pal H Newt.**

**Inside Alex hall's flat.**

**Alex.**

(Who was putting his food shopping away.)

"Hay H I've got some news to tell you."

**H.**

(Pouring the homemade lemonade into two glasses.)

"What news?"

"Chuck what news have you got to let me then?"

**Alex.**

(Who was now sat at the kitchen table with H and he had a big smile across his face.)

"Mark and I we engaged."

**H.**

(Who has smiling from ear to ear and had gotten up to Pat Alex on his back.)

"Congratulatons to you both."

"So when is the big day then?"

**The time is now 5.45pm.**

**Alex was going out with Mark for a meal.**

**H and Romeo are going out for a drink at the Star and Moon pub.**

**Alex.**

"The others don't know yet."

"The only people that knows about it."

**H.**

(Getting up from her seat in hurry.)

"I'm going to be late."

"I'm meeting Romeo at the Star and Moon at 6o'clock."

**Alex.**

(Grabbing his house keys before getting up from his seat.)

"Com'on I'll give you a lift."

"I'm also going to be late too."

**Both H and Alex left Alex's flat and making their way to meet Mark and Romeo.**


	2. The holiday photos

**Tuesday the 3****rd**** of November 2011.**

**The time is 4pm Alex Hall and his friends H Newt Lisa Penny and Joe Hope where looking at the holiday snaps of their time in France around a table and having drink of coffee in the college coffee launge.**

**Joe.**

(Laughing at one of the photos that Lisa had hold of in her hand.)

"I love this photo of you and H Lisa."

"You both look really funny in your fancy dress costumes.

**Lisa.**

"Well you can tell who we are."

"So witech one is you the orange or the pinapple?"

**Alex.**

(Holding another photo in his left hand and passing it to H.)

"We should get this photo enlarge and have it frame."

"For Christne and Mary Beth."

**H was ordering some more coffee from the waiter who had came to their table.**

**H.**

(who was looking at the Alex had passed her and she was smiling.)

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"A family photo of the Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family.

**Joe.**

"I could make some photo frames."

"I'll even enlarge the photo too for you chick.

**H.**

"Thank you Joe you're a star."

**Lisa.**

(Who was getting up from her seat."

"I'm starving."

"I'm going to the fish shop."

"You lot want anything?"

**Alex.**

(Getting up from his seat.)

"Yeah I'm starving too."

**Alex Hall Lisa Penny made their way out the coffee shop door to the fish shop.**

**H and Joe when to the till to pay for the coffees before catching up with the others.**


	3. Late night food shopping

**Wednesday the 4****th**** of November 2011.**

**Alex Hall was doing his food shopping for his and mark's party tomorrow evening at Shop Till You Drop supermarket.**

**The time 11.18pm.**

**Christine Cagney was also doing her late night shopping.**

**Near the tills.**

**Chris.**

(Who bumped into Alex shopping trelly.)

"Evening Alex my sweetie."

"Why are you up this late?"

**Alex.**

"No Chris I can't sleep I'm too exetied."

"I've got some news to tell you all.

**Chris.**

(Who was packing her shopping into the carrier bags and she had paid the casher.)

"What news Alex?"

**Alex.**

(Who was standing with his bags of shopping in both is hands.)

"Christine are you free tomorrow evening?"

**Chris.**

(pushing shopping bag that was on wheels.)

"Honey I'm free tomorrow."

**Alex Chris made their way out of the supermarket.**

**Alex was telling Christine where the party where going to be hold and the time she needs to be there for.**


	4. surpise engagmets for Lisa Penny,H Newt

**Thursday the 5****th**** of November 2011.**

**Mark and Romeo Colin had posted a posters on The Moon and Star pub doors and window to let people know the pub will be closed.**

**The poster Sorry closed for this evening for a pravite family get together.**

**Mark making sure everyone had a drink and if they need anything.**

**Lisa Penny and Joe Hope are running late.**

**Alex Hall H Newt Christine Cagney Mary Beth and Harvey Lacey was there taking away in one conner of the bar.**

**Mark.**

(waving his finger in Joe's face.)

"you're late."

**Lisa.**

(passing Mark a bottle of sparkling water.)

"Sorry Chuck ."

"Here you go I nearly for got about this."

**Romeo had asked his bother and Alex something before he made a speech.**

**Romeo was going to ask H Newt to marry him.**

**Alex.**

(Tapping his glass of white wine with a fork.)

"Can I have a bit of a hush please ."

"Thank you."

"Romeo would like to make a speech."

**Romeo.**

"Thank you Alex."

**But before Romeo could say anything Joe had gotten on to one knee he asked Alex and Mark if he could ask Lisa to marry him too.**

**Joe.**

(Who's kneeling on one knee in front of Lisa.)

"Lisa Penny will you marry me?"

**Lisa.**

(Holding the ring that Joe gave her.)

"Yes the awscer is yes."

**On the other side of the pub Romeo had asked H Newt to Marry him too.**

**Both H and Romeo rejoined the others to celebrate Lisa and Joe's engagement.**

**Mark.**

" Alex and I have something to tell you all."

"The resan way we said we was getting in enagage was?"

**Alex.**

(Now standing near H.)

"Alright we wanted to get you here H."

"So Romeo could ask you to marry him."

**H.**

(Showing off her engagement ring to everyone.)

"I know Alex Romeo told me everything."

"Yes we engage too."

**Everyone started to cheer and holed their glasses to toast Lisa and Joe's engagement has well has H and Romeo's but there is truble lurking around the corner for one of the happy couples.**

**The end.**

**please feel free to let me know what you think of this story and the other stories too or even give them an review**


End file.
